Numerous battery technologies are well-developed and utilized in a variety of consumer and industrial applications, including for example solid state batteries, fuel cells, and conventional electrochemical systems. These systems, however, all suffer from relatively short terminal life cycles or require recharging at frequent intervals. Further, these systems are often incompatible with electronic systems causing corrosion events and erratic current output to a system, and require external recharging after the charge is depleted.